


Sing To Me Now

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Party, Secrets, almost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Fili has fallen for the charismatic redhead Michael, but what if there was something Michael hadn’t told him which forces Fili to make a hard decision.





	Sing To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebulous_Deity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous_Deity/gifts).



> Spiritual sequel to Sing To Me.
> 
> The POV type has changed and in this tone, Fili hadn't been in the club with Kili.
> 
> Written for someone dear to me. Hope you're feeling better.

He felt the urge to press his cold glass of scotch against his temple, feeling the ice cool his skin. Maybe he shouldn't have come tonight, work had him tired to the bone. Honestly, his uncle treated him like a slave at work. It was like dealing with a whole different person than when the man came over at his mother’s house.

But it was his best friend’s birthday party. He couldn't just skip that. He looked up and laughed when he saw the man towering above everyone else. A petite woman, dressed up as Red Riding Hood, perched on his shoulder. His best friend looked like the Big Bad Wolf.

He sighed. Bloody themed party. Fairy tales and mythology. His friend and his girl definitely coordinated their outfits. Fili hadn't had the pleasure to meet her just yet, but surely he would during the evening. He, himself, was dressed up as a gladiator – that was kind of mythological right? Eh. He could just say he was Hercules or something. His friend should be happy that he got dressed up at all.

Taking a big sip, he turned away and leaned against the bar. He could do with a long sleep like the god Hypno, though. That was his name, right? Wouldn’t it be nice to wake up and find all his work done already? It sounded like absolute paradise.

“Penny for your thought?” He looked up and blinked when he stared in the face of a bright-eyed smiling redhead. The man was dressed in Roman attire and leaning against the bar with silent confidence.

“Isn't it, sacrifice for your thought, Apollo?” He drawled, amused, when he saw the bow and arrow. The man laugh, the sound making Fili’s stomach tighten in a pleasant way.

“Ah! Someone guessed my outfit right.” _Apollo_ smiled happily at him. Fili shrugged with a smile and sipped his drink.

“Bow and arrow with roman attire limited it to two suspects; Apollo and Eros. Seeing you don't have any cherub wings, I went with Apollo.”

“You know your mythology.”

“Nah. I just picked up a few bits and pieces from one of my friend. They’re a big walking talking book of knowledge.” He explained, _Apollo_ watching him curiously. “Ah, the name is Fili. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner.”

 _Apollo_ blinked but shook his hand firmly. If Fili wasn't mistaken, there was a flash of recognition in the man’s eyes. Eh. Must be the lights.

“Michael. So, you're a friend of Daerion’s?” Fili nodded as he tried not to stare at Michael too much. The clothes left the man’s arms bare. And what nice arms to look at. He had to admit, he always had a thing for well-defined arms.

“Best friend. Have known the prick since we were in diapers.” It felt at times longer. But he wouldn't trade his friend for anything in the world. He was like a brother to him. “You?"

“I’m actually the brother of Aeya, his girlfriend.” Fili glanced surprised towards the girl sitting on Daerion’s shoulder. The tall man lifted her off and gave her a soft kiss. Fili felt an odd sense of jealously. He wanted to have a partner to kiss. “Yeah, I know. We don't look alike.” Michael laughed softly and shrugged. “I favour our father. She favours our mother.”

“Ah, I see. I see. I know how that is.” He nodded and sipped his whiskey again, its warmth nicely burning his throat. His gaze returned to the redhead. “Want a drink too?” He asked as he tried not to let his gaze drop to Michael’s lips.

“Yeah! That would be great. Can't seem to find my way here.” Fili chuckled and gestured for Michael to follow him, making their way through the house to the kitchen where Daerion and his brothers had set up the bar.

“Anything specific?” He asked as he poured himself another whiskey. Michael told him he wouldn't mind a beer, and the blond grabbed one out of the fridge. Popping off the cap, he handed it to Michael. “To the giant.”

Michael gave him a radiant smile and tapped his beer against the glass. “To the giant,” he agreed with him. This could turn out to be a very interesting night for him.

 

///

 

The interesting night turned into an interesting week, and then a month. Fili couldn’t remember a time he had been happier than those days after running into Michael – well, more being approached by him – at Daerion’s party. The man could only be described as an imp, a riot, but most importantly, the nicest fucking guy Fili had the privilege of meeting.

The redhead made him laugh untill he cried and his belly ached, and dragged him off on adventures that would make some interesting stories if he ever had grandchildren or grandnieces/nephews.

He visited Michael at his work place, the man was a fantastic singer. He could deliver songs with so much power and emotions, that Fili wondered at times why some big name agent hadn’t picked him up yet.

In return, Fili took Michael with him to museums after revealing the fact that he was bit of a nerd. Telling the man stories about whatever they were currently viewing. It made him feel a bit proud to surprise the other man with little trivia he did not know yet – and he knew a lot himself.

At night, or when they didn’t hang out, they texted or talked with each other on the phone. It surprised the blond that they rarely ran out of things to say. His heart always skipped a joyous beat when he woke up and saw the man had texted him. Or when he picked up the phone without checking the caller id, and heard the lovely accented voice of Michael.

Sometimes, however, he noticed Michael watching him in a particular way. Almost in a tortured way. He would ask if Michael needed to tell him something, seeing the way the redhead tense and hastily denied it – changing the subject quicker than Kili when he had done something wrong. He didn’t push though, if Michael wanted to tell him something, it was up to him. It wasn’t like he was his boyfriend…

 

///

 

Fili rolled his eyes amused as he watched Kili flop down on his sofa. Making a whole show out of it. He texted Michael he would be back in a second and put down his phone. “And to what do I owe this visit? Uncle harassing you again? Or mum?” He rolled his eyes amused when he only heard faint grunting and grumbling.

He pushed himself out of his chair and smacked Kili’s behind with a pillow. “Want something to drink?”

“Beer.” Beer it was. Fili returned with two bottles of beer, tapping one against the brunet’s cheek. Kili grabbed the bottle and sat up, taking a big sip from it. Fili plopped down in his chair again, letting out a soft sigh and rolling his shoulders. “So, what's up?”

“Am I not allowed to hang out with my darling brother?”

“Of course you are. But usually you have a reason to act like this.” Fili frowned for a second. “Boyfriend troubles?” He remembered his little brother mentioning having met a nice guy at a bar. A singer if he wasn't mistaken. Just like Michael... “What was his name again?”

“Mike. And it never went anywhere.” Mike? Fili suddenly had a weird feeling in his chest.

“Ah that's a shame, I'm sorry,” he spoke sincerely. Like any older brother, he wanted his sibling to be happy to find someone. Kili shrugged as he took another sip of his beer.

“It's fine. We are still friends. So it's cool.” Fili watched his brother curiously. Trying to ignore a nagging voice in his head. But failing.

“Hey, now that I think about it. You never showed me how Mike looked like.” Kili blinked in surprise but pulled out his phone. Unlocking it.

“Really? Damn. Sorry, must have slipped my mind.” He handed his phone over, and Fili’s stomach plummeted when he saw the guy standing beside his lanky brother. Michael. Fuck….he had fallen for his little brother’s almost boyfriend.

 

///

 

He had buried himself in work the last few days. Trying to figure out what to do with the situation. Feeling torn inside. It was an unspoken rule in the world that you didn't date the ex partner or someone a sibling was into. It was just a faux pas. But fuck, he had fallen hard for Michael.

But what tore him up even more…was that Michael knew who he was. No way in hell that Kili hadn't mentioned him to Michael. Their names were practically the same. And he knew Kee had a picture of the two of them as his background and profile picture on different social media. So why hadn't Michael mentioned it?

The doubts, confusion, and questions had kept him up at night. Disturbed his thoughts the whole day. Worried, his mother had asked him if there was something wrong, but he had just denied it all. He didn’t wish to worry her or get her involved.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. A glance in the mirror told him he looked like shit. His hair a disarray, his jaw shadowed by dark blond stubble, and dark bags under his eyes. No wonder his mother worried about him.

He froze when he saw who it was standing nervously on his doorstep, phone in his hand. “Fili! God, I am so glad you opened the door. I have been trying to get in touch with you for days. Is everything alright? You don’t look okay?” Fili tried to process the onslaught of questions that came his way.

For once, the usually chipper but slightly serious man had trouble speaking. His fingers tightened on the doorframe, part of him wanting to slam the door shut and crawl back into bed. But Michael looked so genuinely concerned. _Why hadn’t he told him that he knew his younger brother_. _Almost had been partners_.

 _But almost wasn’t truly_. Fili’s shoulders sagged, and he stepped aside so Michael could come in. “Want something to drink?” Best have that talk right now. He needed to know. Needed to know what Michael felt for him. Maybe Fili put himself through agony for no reason because Michael didn’t see him as a potential lover at all, just as a friend. It would just be his luck though.

“No, no, you want me to make you something?” Michael asked as he followed Fili close behind. The blond shook his head and sat down with Michael on the couch.

“I…I need to ask you a few things,” Fili whispered carefully, looking at his hands. Michael’s warm bigger hand touched his almost hesitantly.

“You know you can ask me anything, Fee.” He had missed hearing Michael’s voice, the soft Spanish lilt in it. He licked his chapped lips as he felt cold inside.

“Are you the Michael my brother met in a café?” Michael’s hand stiffened on Fili’s arm, and he had his answer, yes, they were indeed the same person. Michael sighed, and Fili glanced into his direction.

The redhead looked pained and apologetic. “Yes, I am the same one. And it ate me up from the inside to not telling you sooner, Fee.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wanted to get to know you without you feeling guilty about anything. Kili and I…yeah we flirted a bit. Your brother is a nice guy, but it never went further than that. But when I realised who you were, remembering what Kili told me. I knew that you would be hesitant to get to know me because of loyalty for your brother.”

“I just wanted to get to know you, to become your friend. I didn’t know when I approached you that you were Kili’s brother. And I feel bad for not telling you sooner.”

Fili, for some reason, wanted to be angry, but he wasn’t. He truly understood Michael’s reasoning. To be honest, he would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. He could see how much not telling pained Michae. Heck, Fili should have just asked when he had heard Michael’s name. But subconsciously, he hadn’t wanted to know because of the reason Michael said.

 _To become your friend_. He licked his lips again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for deceiving you.” Fili shook his head as he took Michael’s hand.

“You didn’t deceive me. Heck, you made the right call. I would have kept my distance as I wouldn’t want to offend my brother.” He looked away. “But I can’t be friends with you...”

“Fili….”

“…because I am falling for you.” He heard Michael gasp for air, and his fingers twitched in Fili’s hand. “I understand if you don’t feel the same and….” His words got stolen out of his mouth as Michael kissed him deeply. Fili closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch without thinking about it. The redhead’s lips were as warm as fire. His gentle hands holding his face tenderly, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones.

“I am falling for you too,” Michael murmured when he drew back a little. Fili followed him instinctively.

“How about we start over?” the blond asked as he pulled back and held out his hand, a huge smile on his face. Michael replied with a bright sunny smile of his own.

“I’m Michael, and I flirted with your brother but fell in love with you.”

“I’m Fili, and even though I love my brother, I am glad you fell in love with me.”


End file.
